Kisuke
by Shwayne
Summary: Un breve relato sobre los días "humanos" del bueno de Urahara


**KISUKE**

El vaho del vapor condensado se agolpaba en las finas paredes de la habitación, haciendo que el interior de la espaciosa cámara pareciera relucir por los reflejos del fuego de un viejo brasero encendido. Alguien tosió. Aquel era, sin lugar a duda, un ambiente cargado, agobiante para quien fuera que proviniera del exterior, pero las ardientes ascuas, humeando, en el centro de la habitación, parecían ser la única alternativa plausible para combatir aquel violento frío invernal.

El crujir de las tablas a lo lejos, y una figura que se incorporó con dificultad, semioculta bajo un montón de pesadas mantas de rica factura, tejidas a mano en alguna generación anterior en la que la escasez de preocupaciones de la señora de la casa debió de haberse consolidado en aquellos ornamentados motivos florales.

De pronto alguien habló, y la figura que se volvió a importunar. Suspiró largamente, se llevó las manos al pecho y permaneció con la mirada fijada en la puerta corredera, que parecía moverse, lentamente, a la izquierda de su confortable futón. Detrás de ésta, la sombra de un espadachín amenazó con acercarse, sin querer hacer ruido, hasta adentrarse en su habitación.

-¿Kisuke?- Habló una voz, cansada, vencida por muchos inviernos. -¿Kisuke, hijo mío, eres tú?-

-Así es, madre- fue la respuesta que obtuvo –He vuelto a casa por fin.-

-Lo... lo sabía...- murmuró la mujer, agitada, desde su futón- yo sabía que volverías... yo...- se interrumpió, conteniendo a duras penas el llanto. –ellos... dijeron que habías muerto... pero yo sabía que no podía ser verdad... yo...-

-Dije que iba a volver- le sonrió con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, dejando que el tacto de su piel hiciera mella en los recuerdos de aquella mujer que, maltrecha por la amargura y la enfermedad, se había visto postrada en un lecho sin más compañía que la soledad más absoluta.

Tristemente arropada por una dolencia incurable, sus ojos se habían ido apagando con el único consuelo de pensar que su único hijo iba a volver de la guerra, que iba a regresar incólume, sin más pesar que el de haberse alejado tanto tiempo del hogar. Y los años habían pasado, inexorablemente, sin remisión, dejándola sola y enferma en la casa de la familia, una mansión vacía cuyo fulgor ya nadie esperaba ver relucir de nuevo.

Y sin embargo Kisuke, su hijo, había regresado, completamente ileso. Le había tomado la mano y, sorprendida con la aspereza del tacto del que, años atrás, se había marchado de allí siendo apenas un muchacho, no había sabido qué hacer.

-Ojalá pudiera verte- murmuró la mujer, con el gesto triste –Has cambiado tanto...- murmuró – Ya eres todo un hombre, ¿no es así?- Y alzó sus trémulas manos hacia su cara, y trató de recorrer con sus dedos las huellas que el tiempo y la guerra habían dejado en el rostro de su pequeño.

-Creo que debería afeitarme- bromeó éste, risueño, al ver la reacción que provocaba su aspecto descuidado. -¡Epa! Y éste ojo es de cristal-

-No seas chiquillo, Kisuke- le reprendió ella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Kisuke se la miró, en silencio, preguntándose cuál debía haber sido la última vez que alguien la había hecho reír. Pero en vez de eso tomó nuevamente sus manos, las sostuvo con fuerza entre las suyas y trató que algo de su calor interior pasara a través del cuerpo de aquella buena mujer.

-¿Y bien?- se animó el soldado por fin. -¿Dónde está el resto de la gente de la casa?-

-Se fueron- respondió, con un leve susurro –Unos antes, otros después. El miedo los alejó de esta casa, se los llevó a otros lugares. Eso es lo que hace la guerra en los hombres, Kisuke, hijo. Me alegra ver que contigo no ha sido tan cruel.- él le alzó las manos y la mujer sonrió. –Oh, no estés triste por mí- le reprendió con suavidad –No creas que me muero de hambre, aún puedo cocinar. Y la viuda de Kobayashi se acerca una o dos veces por semana para echarme una mano, y a veces incluso ha llegado a pasar unos días aquí. Ella me hace compañía y... me... ayuda- añadió, casi sintiéndose avergonzada por su patente incapacidad.

-Me alegro que la casa no esté siempre vacía- replicó Kisuke, audaz, atenuando por un momento los pesares que atormentaban la mente de aquella mujer.

Vacía, sí. Desde luego si había un adjetivo que se pudiera adecuar a la atmósfera que se respiraba en aquella mansión era precisamente aquél. Kisuke lo había pensado desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta principal, y la verdad es que, con cada paso recorrido, nada le había hecho cambiar de parecer.

La falta de muebles, la ausencia de decoración. Ambos, casa y mujer, habían tenido que renunciar a partes de su persona para mantener viva su esencia, para no sucumbir ante la tristeza. Aún ahora cuando, tantos años después, la amable risa de la señora se había escuchado de nuevo en el interior de la casa, las paredes parecían seguían llorando por el peso de los recuerdos arrebatados.

Así debía de ser, tal era el luto que la celosa mansión guardaba, cuando, de pronto, un comentario inesperado la sacudió.

-¿Hablas en serio, Kisuke?- inquirió, emocionada, aquella buena mujer

-Eso me temo, abuela- le confirmó el soldado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Abuela- se repitió entonces para sí- ¡Abuela!- con una dulzura en el tono y una fuerza en la entonación que en esta ocasión sí que logró que su aura de felicidad se transmitiera, de un modo mágico y misterioso, a cada rincón del hogar. Sus ojos ciegos lloraron, una vez más, y sus brazos se lanzaron a rodear el cuello de su pequeño, Kisuke, que al parecer ya había hollado su propio camino.

Durante unos segundos así permaneció, abrazada al recuerdo de aquel muchacho, al tibio olor del soldado al que podía sentir sonreír. Y el hogar le pareció menos vacío, por fin.

-¿Cuándo podré conocerle, cuándo?- se atropelló la mujer, ya prácticamente incorporada del todo en su lecho, mientras le tomaba las manos al joven soldado -¿Qué nombre le habéis puesto? ¿Y la madre, cómo es? ¿Y su familia? ¿Se parece en algo a mí...?-

-Bueno, bueno.- la apartó cuidadosamente Kisuke –Me temo que no voy a poder responder a todo eso sin algo que me caliente el estómago. ¡Estoy helado!- tiritó, cómicamente, mientras flexionaba las piernas para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué haces, adónde vas?- Preguntó, curiosa, la mujer, con el rostro aún iluminado por la revelación.

-Voy hacer un te- murmuró Kisuke, rascándose la cabeza, mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación

-A los pies de mi futón- le indicó ella, haciendo ademán de incorporarse. –Y harás bien de acercármelo para que lo prepare yo.-

-De eso nada- replicó, ágil, el soldado. –O no diré una palabra más de Haruo-

-Haruo...- se dijo a sí misma- es un nombre precioso-

-Lo sé- sonrió Kisuke – Se lo puso Akemi, su madre.-

-Akemi. ¿Es ella tu esposa?- Pero la pregunta cayó en saco roto. Finalmente, unos segundos después, la mujer sonrió. –Está bien- asintió, mientras volvía a encoger su pequeño cuerpo en el futón.

-Estupendo- rió, divertido, Kisuke, mientras buscaba algo de agua para preparar la infusión.

-¿Y bien?- se impacientó la mujer

-Sí, sí, ya va- le contestó el soldado, mientras arrojaba un puñado de hojas secas para hacer el te. –Es una infusión muy buena para los resfriados- le comentó –Es un poco más amarga que lo que se suele beber por aquí pero en el oeste es bastante común-

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios, y se imaginó la figura del hijo al que no podía ver, cómicamente acuclillado frente al brasero, tratando de ventear las ascuas para que el te cogiera más rápidamente el sabor.

-¡No te preguntaba por la infusión!- le reprendió, divertida

-Ah- contestó él. -¿Y entonces...?- se interrumpió. –Ah.... ahora veo... supongo que debía de ser algo sobre mi hijo Haruo, que tiene los ojos de su abuela... y las orejas de su madre, que es la mujer más hermosa de todo el oeste y la segunda de todo el Japón...- comenzó, con tono divertido y burlón. –¿O quizás era por saber alguno de los detalles del día que le conté al pequeño Haruo el modo en que pensaba arrastrar a su abuela hacia nuestra casa para que le conociera? Mmm, no estoy seguro- prosiguió, mientras se iba acercando al futón, con una humeante taza en las manos.- ¿Qué podrá ser...?-

Sonriente, la mujer tomó el vaso de manos de Kisuke y sorbió cuidadosamente la infusión.

-Es amargo- comentó, antes de dar otro largo sorbo del te. –Pero creo que ya me siento algo mejor- añadió, complaciente, mientras paladeaba aquel desconocido regusto de hierbas con satisfacción.

Unos segundos después, cuando ya lo hubo terminado, dejó el vaso junto a su lecho, se recostó nuevamente, y tiró del brazo del soldado para llamar su atención.

-Kisuke- le susurró fugazmente –Háblame más. Cuéntame como os conocisteis Akemi y tú. -

Él la tomó de la mano y, aún sabiendo que no le veía, le sonrió.

-Nos conocimos por casualidad, una mañana de primavera – empezó el soldado, hablando con gran nostalgia- La guerra aún no había terminado allí, en el oeste, cuando el día amaneció con la niebla más espesa que nunca hubiera visto. – Hizo una pausa, se rascó la barbilla y continuó.- No me podía imaginar que me perdería, al adentrarme en el bosque, y mucho menos que, un par de horas después, acabaría topando por equivocación con la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás. Aún recuerdo su pelo, brillante y recogido con elegancia, su mirada graciosa, sus pequeñas manos...– Tragó saliva y sonrió. Había cerrado los ojos, ya no le estaba escuchando.

Le besó la mejilla y se incorporó, lentamente, cuando un fuerte ruido en la puerta le hizo dirigir la atención hacia allí.

-Sa... sargento Urahara- trató de disculparse el joven soldado que, cubierto de polvo y tierra de la cabeza a los pies, había irrumpido en la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- se interesó su oficial, aún de pie frente a la mujer.

-He... hemos encontrado los documentos que estábamos buscando, señor- respondió, diligente, el soldado.- Estaban enterrados en el extremo sur del jardín.-

-Estupendo- murmuró su sargento, le dio una sonora palmada en el hombro y se alejó de la habitación.

–¿Está...?- se atrevió entonces a murmurar, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía, con rostro sereno, en el futón.

-¿Quién?- Se encogió de hombros Kisuke –Yo no veo a nadie aquí.-

-Comprendo... Sargento- se despidió su subordinado, mientras se apresuraba para regresar con el resto del regimiento, frente a la entrada trasera de la mansión.

-Nadie.- murmuró para sí Urahara Kisuke, una vez en la puerta- Tan sólo una anciana que tuvo la suerte que su joven hijo, muerto en la guerra, se llamara del mismo modo que yo.-


End file.
